


El camino

by Taskuhecate



Category: El etnógrafo | The Ethnographer - Jorge Luis Borges
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 18:32:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18628894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taskuhecate/pseuds/Taskuhecate
Summary: ¿Cuál es el precio de un secreto?





	El camino

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! Había muchos años desde que publiqué algo. Escribí esto para mi clase de literatura hispana. Mi lengua materna es si inglés - sé amable, por favor.

Tengo una vida maldita.

Pasó a un espejo y, de refilón, vi mi reflejo - dejé. 

La imagen resplandecía con un lustre plateado. Pelo blanco que una vez fue ni rubio ni moreno y un cuerpo con joroba como un hacha embotada, erosionado por los años y todo el conocimiento.

De nuevo resurgió la memoria, la fragancia de las praderas. Olía el suelo seco de repente y bajo, el aroma de cuero - de fuego y humo que antes respiré. Podría ver la vasta pradera. El gran y el pequeño tallo azul ondulaban en el viento de este frío. Lo sentí, sentía como si estuvo allá, con el cielo azul y negro arriba.

Había el brujo allá, con sus plumas del águila, y oí esta voz. Palabras que no tenían una lengua rozaron las orejas como el toque de un amante.

Podría oír el ruido de cascas de los bisontes.

Recordé el secreto.

Lentamente se desvaneció, y no podría notar por cuánto tiempo había perdido al mundo real – si esto fue el mundo real. Yo nunca estoy seguro.

Desde aquellos años, el pasado, el presente y el futuro había mezclados atrás de los ojos. Ahora tengo sólo memorias difusas. Mi boda, el Concejo, la biblioteca, mi novia… Pero veo los indios con claridad perfecta.

Incluso mientras iba sobre mi trabajo en el edificio viejo, pudo sentir el viento, como si me fuera a mirar hacia arriba, me vería ese mismo cielo una vez más. Ni siquiera mi novia pudo amarrar mí al momento y ahora no recuerdo su cara amable. Puse mi mano encima de la pila de libros en la mesa y presioné mis dedos en la tapa como un hombre ahogándose.

“¿Señor?”

La voz rompió el silencio de la biblioteca. Miré hacia su dueño. El hombre que había hablado es bajo, más bufanda azul y abrigo marrón que persona, pareció. Me miró nerviosamente a través de sus gafas con armazón grueso. Algo sobre él me recordó a mí mismo y forcé una sonrisa pequeña.

“¿Necesita ayuda?” le pregunté. El sonido casi resonó en la gran sala vacía.

Vaciló un poquito, se frotó las manos para calentarlos. Sacudió su cabeza. “¿Es usted Frank Murdock? ¿El hombre que vivía con los indios?”

No me lo figuraba. “Soy yo,” contesté, cauteloso. Por varios años estudiantes habían visitado en un intento de aprender el secreto y, cada vez les había rechazado. Rechazaría otra vez.

Una vista muy aliviada le sobrevino la cara joven del hombre. “¡Ay dios! Se encontré finalmente. Había buscado por usted por...casi dos años,” dijo, agarrando la correa de su bandolera. “Quiero saber – saber cómo encontrar el camino.”

Las dos voces resonaron, como campanillas o quizás los aullidos de águilas.

“¿Qué camino?” No estaba seguro si debía hablar de ese camino, entendiendo a donde le llevaría. Le llevaré. “Tengo trabajo. Permítame.” Me empecé dar vuelta.

Me miró con una expresión de consternación, los labios giraron al ceño fruncido. Dio un paso adelante. “Espere,” susurró, “por favor.”

Dejé. Mientras miraba hacia atrás, pude oír de nuevo el ruido de cascas de los bisontes que devolvían en las orejas, en la memoria. Podría ver la desesperación en la expresión del hombre y me parecía una afectación de juventud – una que tenía desde hace mucho tiempo dejado atrás. Puse la mano sobre un viejo libro encuadernado en cuero. Me aseguré con el tacto debajo de los dedos. Suspiró.

“¿Por qué quieres saberlo?” preguntó.

El joven hizo una pausa, tragó. “Quiero aprender – todo.” Las palabras se dijeron en un tono bajo y tenía que aguzar el oído para oírlo. Antes de que pudiera responder, continuó: “Yo sé que aprendió algo allá. ¡Quiero aprenderlo también!”

Mis dedos arañaron la tapa del libro y sacudí la cabeza despacio. “No entiendes lo que estás pidiendo.”

“¿Importa?” Estaba decidido, sus ojos morenos me sujetaron, exigiendo. “Déjeme escoger para mí.”

Me dejó desconcertado y la sorpresa debía haber sido claro en la cara. La tapa del libro tocaba de repente como la arena de la pradera. “¿Y si no te gustan las opciones?”

Se quedó resuelto, no precisamente desafiante. “Entonces aún será mi elección.”

Observé el joven y pensé durante un momento largo. Suspiró otra vez. Él fue el primero para haber pedido el camino y no el secreto. Necesité ser seguro. “… ¿Por qué no estás pidiendo el secreto?”

Ahora el joven se sorprendió. “Esos caminos hay que andarlos,” dijo, y oí a mí mismo en sus palabras, los mismos que una vez hablé al Concejo. “Si usted me diría el secreto…”

“…No valdría la pena,” terminé.

Lo compartí con el joven, compartí donde debía buscar el camino. Más tarde, cuando yacía en mi cama, no me pregunté si había tenido razón en dar al joven el camino.

Me quedé dormido al ruido de cascas de los bisontes.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por leer! Espero que se haya gustado. ¿Tal vez dejare un comentario?


End file.
